User talk:Hero Forever
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 04:42, 30 June 2009 You are a hero... ah, well. Maybe you do have potential... Anyway, as administrator to Villains Wiki, I welcome you... if it is in a villain's place to welcome anyone. I hope you can help us out a lot... and by the way.. who are you? And when did I invite you to villains wiki? 9 624;44211144;111/ Who are you? It was Deathwalker 13000 who invited me to join. I'm the one who edited the Darth Vader page. It's me, Deathwalker 13000. I forgot to sign my post above. oops. So, you're not upset that I'm a hero? Um.... no. Maybe you can be my honorary archenemy or something. and when did I invite you to Villains Wiki? Deathwalker 13000 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You invited me after I fixed the problem with Darth Vader's page. Vader actually doesn't mean father in Latin. Oh, yeah......................Deathwalker 13000 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry to delete everything, but I had to make room.--Hero Forever 01:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hiiiiii!!! You're a hero too?! So am I! But the thing is I'm sorta the opposite gender of you. I noticed someone else named Zach is in love with you missy. But let me tell you, I think you'll be much better off dating a hero like me than a villain... no wait! Scratch that. A pathetic villain like him. I'll tell you right now that for me... being a stuck-up is noooooo problem at all for me. You know... my being on this wiki is a huge mistake. I recently joined the Kirby wiki site which is why I have this user name. And you know... ditch the zero, go with the hero. Seriously. Mr. O. 21:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and I've noticed that me and the other Zach have same signature. I'm gonna change that in a few minutes. Byiiiiieeee! Mr. O. 21:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There! All changed. UltimateKirbyfan 21:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hey pal! Don't be trying to steal my (hopefully) future wife from me. You may be into Kirby as much as I am and I respect that but if you want her... then you'll have to get through me! Mister O. 21:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Well... if it's a fight you want, then a fight ye shall get! Meet me on the user battles thing that was added to the main page. UltimateKirbyfan 22:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Will do! See you there, jerk! Mister O. 22:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ...What is going on?--Hero Forever 22:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know but I can tell you this... Angel will win this fight, but he will suffer major damage in the process. I don't know how but this is what I see in Angel's future. I know of his future with you too. Let me tell you... it will never happen although it will almost happen. I unfortunately cannot foresee his next plan. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 22:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and bye till tomorrow. 00:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Battle between Hero Forever and Deathwalker 13000 *(*Deathwalker stands and waits for Hero to make a move*) *(*Hero Forever shoots a blast of fire at Deathwalker*) *(*Deathwalker waves his hand and absorbs the fire's energy*) have to do better than that.........." *(*Hero Forever begins to charge up a huge energy ray*) *(*Deathwalker begins to distort the fabric of space surrounding him, creating a shield that absorbs all forms of energy*) cannot strike me with any form of energy- be it light, heat, electric......anything..." *(*Hero Forever punches Deathwalker across the face*) "Fine!" *(*Deathwalker quickly counters with a sucker punch to the gut*) *(*Being punched in the gut forces Hero Forever to throw up all over Deathwalker. Deathwalker was soon covered with vomit*) *(*Deathwalker uses his telekinetic powers to remove the vomit*) feel.............filthy......." *(*Hero Forever holds her stomach, feeling dizzy for a moment. Then, she laughs a little*) "Oops." *(*Deathwalker jumps back, and hovers four feet in the air.*) enjoying this.......aren't you?............" I kind of am." *(*Hero Forever flies up in the air and knees Deathwalker right in the pit of his stomach.*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's leg as she kicks and throws her into the ground*) (*Deathwalker lands, clutches his stomach for a moment, then braces for another attack*) *(*Hero Forever stands up and charges at Deathwalker with her right fist drawn back, getting ready to throw a punch*) *(*Deathwalker grabs Hero's fist and stops her punch*) *(*Hero Forever attempts to pull her fist out of Deathwalker's grasp*) *(*Deathwalker lets go, jumps back, and waits*) *(*Hero Forever sprints forward, attempting to ram into Deathwalker*) *(Legendary Slayer of Light, The looks over his shoulder with a look of dismay and says to his friends*) can tell you right now that this fight is long from over... c'mon, let's go see what secrets Secret has for us." until this villain is defeated...besides what secrets does Secret have for us?" *the heck should I know?! I can only see Angel's path, his decisions, his everything. I can't do that for everyone else. Just him." who are you?" *(*Deathwalker waits*) secrets are you talking about?" we still fighting?" I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I am the all important Legendary Slayer of Light, The. And I'm surprised you heard my little conversation to my buddy Angel. What conversation?" Hey Legend! Let me clear something up with you, okay. You and I are not "buddies" okay? you try to punch me........I'll take that as a 'yes, we're still fighting'"........ who wins?" call it a draw." then. This fight is concluded...Wait a minute, am I still charging at you?!" *(*Deathwalker steps out of the way and Hero Forever runs right into a tree*) "...Ow..." *(*Deathwalker sighs, then uses his telekinesis to fix Hero's broken nose with his mind.*) next time, Hero........" you, and...not to sound ungrateful, but why did you heal me?" "..." gonna' leave me to guess, huh? Fine! But don't think this is over! I'll see to it that you never harm the human race again! So watch your back!" I break that nose again?...." didn't break it, the tree broke it." your point is?........." I just want to know why you helped your mortal enemy." am not truly a villain.......i just punish those who have inherent evil. I must be evil......to fight evil. I spare those who are inherently good.........just don't get in my way, or I'll have to be less.........forgiving of you. Until next time............." (Deathwalker vanishes) Thus ends the clash between Deathwalker and Hero Forever. Battle Aftermath Again, sorry for the deletion. Had to make room.--Hero Forever 22:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Fallen Angel's Evil Schemes Who gave me my own column to plot on? Whoever did that... that was nice of you. Anyway that's not what I wanted to say. I was going to say that I am still thinking of a plan. But when it' has been thought through, I shall post it here. (Did you give me my own column on your talk page Hero?) Mister O. 21:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I put it here...Oh, and uh, you will be vanquished!--Hero Forever 22:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes he most certainly will. By my own hands at the User Batlles page that's connected to the main page. Hmph! UltimateKirbyfan 22:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) What the f***!? How are you already almost above me?! I have been here way longer than you! Now granted I didn't start editing until early this June for some reason I don't know of, but still! I got an account on this site on February of this year with someone's help... I don't want to say who but know this. I may have been friendly towards you even though it's not really in my code of villanry to do that. But get in my way of getting to the top of the featured users tab and I will personally send the droids I found (Get it? It's the 'these are not the droids you're looking for' joke.) and well I think you'll find out more if you do 'Hero Forever.'Thefallenangel407 00:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rivalry, much? ??? LOL Fallenangel, relax, you and Hero Forever still have a long way to go before you even get on the Featured Users list. And you'll never catch up to Secret, Deathwalker, or me, as Secret has more than 1300 edits. Muahahahaa. Good luck. 20:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Huh. I guess you're not gonna let me be in the featured users list for even one second huh Hero? 23:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. It's on!--Hero Forever 23:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) You know I always thought heroes weren't supposed to be competitive with anyone... I always thought that heroes follewed some sort of moral code of ethics. But Kirby sure proved me wrong. By the way have you noticed my new signature? 23:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah! That's actually a cool signature! By the way, who was that Kirby guy? He showed up here out of nowhere, and then, he just up and left.--Hero Forever 23:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know either but I've decided to include him in my game as well. 23:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) .....Did you notice how rude he was? He came in here, insulting you for no reason, and he didn't even contribute to our site.--Hero Forever 23:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well I heard he didn't even ask to be on this site. He was put on here for editing on Secret's talk page. 23:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So, he just showed up, fought you out of spite, and then left?--Hero Forever 23:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) That appears to be what happened. 23:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) He was a total jerk...by the way, how did Slayer of Light know everything that was going to happen in the battle?--Hero Forever 23:51, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I know it's almost as if... he... could... be... me!!! Oh no!!! This can't be true! Could it? Wait, what? You're the Legendary Slayer of Light?--Hero Forever 23:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know! Wait... I can't be him! He doesn't even have the least bit of a crush on you like I do. 00:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ...Heh? Who is he than? And also, why is it that Kirby Fan did everything that Slayer of Light said he would do? --Hero Forever 00:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe Slayer and Kirby are related? I don't know... 20:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) And I'm on fire aren't I? On my articles I'm creating? 20:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, okay, wait! Really. Are you Slayer of Light?--Hero Forever 20:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yes! Okay! I'm both Slayer of Light and Kirby! I was going to let you wait till my birthday to reveal that... in fact that was the game itself! Those two are more of split personalities though. 20:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ...??????--Hero Forever 20:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) You know I'm so mad at you for making me reveal that so freakin' early I can't see straight! 21:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) But why would you do that?--Hero Forever 21:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why did I do what? Be specific please. 21:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why did you create fake users?--Hero Forever 21:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Oh that! I did that to reveal that I have more than one personality and also... to provide some some drama for this site. But I wasn't kidding about how Kirby got on here though I really did get an account on the Kirby Wiki. A few days after I got that account I saw that Secret had edited the Marx page. You know now I know not to edit on a user page that's not connected to the site you sign up on. Remember that now... 21:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why did you trick me?--Hero Forever 21:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I never tried to trick anyone. I just thought that there should be some more drama on this site and Legend was supposed to be the guy to do it. As for you I still have a crush on you and it hasn't changed at all still. 21:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Do you really have multiple personality disorder?--Hero Forever 21:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Um... what's that? 21:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) That's a condition in which a person truly thinks they have more than one personality.--Hero Forever 21:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) That's probably what I have... Really? I mean, truly?--Hero Forever 21:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! I said probably not yes! By the way this page is starting to get a little too big to talk on... why don't we try my user page, my user blog or the chat box on the side... or do you have that particular widget set up? 21:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Your blog seems best.--Hero Forever 21:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well okay then. We'll chat more there... starting in a few minutes. 21:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. Hee-Hee. So... That is what it has come down to... I knew that you made multiple accounts Zach... I am Thesecret after all... I know many things... And it was quite obvious... So... Hee-Hee. And you, yeah you, Hero... Nevermind. Hee-Hee. "..........TheSecret has a plan.........." 18:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000